


One last Breath

by Calla_Kay



Series: One Last Breath [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Finnish History, Historical Hetalia, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Winter Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Kay/pseuds/Calla_Kay
Summary: Tino has to learn to stand on his own after abandonment, oppression and his own thoughts and fears of failure. Rating will go higher as story progresses.





	1. Never Again

“YOU LEFT ME!” Papers flutter through the air to the side of the desk, angry amethyst eyes glare to the usually imposing Swede who sat calmly in his chair on the other side. “I did not, Tino. Sit and we can talk this-” Another stack of papers is thrown, directly at the older man and knocking his glasses askew on his nose. “My Farmers and Villagers trusted the Swedish forces you promised to mobilize to come through and back them up when Ivan started that invasion months ago and what were you doing? Trying to get Norja from Tanska! You left them, Berwald! You took me away from that castle with the promise of protections and building into a stronger Kingdom and there you go turning away from those people you send to fight in your name, you turned from me!” One over his heart, the other braced to the desk as he leans over the space. “You turned to the North and West to a Land who is already setting up for his own Independence. You left me and my people for something else...someONE else!” Tino’s hands are on the desk now, flushed from the emotions coursing through him and for once in his time with the older man...he wasn’t backing down.

 

Berwald adjusts the black frames back onto his face and clenches his jaw, knowing full well what he had ordered of his forces. “I had to. We need to expand to the west with Russia already growing stronger than he has under that new Ruler.” Tino coughs a dry laugh, throwing his hands up in the air and letting them fall. “Lukas. Lukas against Tanska and oh! NORJA! That is what you want? You want to see Mathias so far gone and down till he is more broken than you have seen before, so how better than to take his Queen?” The words hit direct and cut like a knife to the Swede’s heart, though he looks away from the Finn for only a moment and Tino grits his teeth, reaching into his pocket and slamming a paper on the now empty desk. “Explain this, Berwald. Years after he annexed my cities and decades after fighting to stay at your side so I can help, I get this. From a Foot Soldier marching into Turku. A FOOT SOLDIER, WHEN IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU!” The paper is pushed forward, but Berwald didn’t need to look at it when he knows all too well that title. 

 

“Treaty of-” “I Fucking know what it is! I want to know why you are giving me up in order to chase after Lukas!” They stare at each other for a long moment, the Finn unwavering and wanting to hear it rather than the rumors that swirled lately. Berwald sighs and lays a war calloused hand over the treaty news, wanting to curl his fist and crumple the truth he had signed only days ago. “Where does it stop? When Ivan make it to the coast and has another port? They already tried to march on Stockholm. My Monarchy is transitioning to a new King, there needs to be stability.” The younger personification shakes his head at the words and closes his eyes as his former Empire speaks. “And this is where you draw the line?” Tino huffs out the question, eyes opening and looking to the older again. “Right through the heartland of the Empire you are losing hold of in hopes of getting your hands on a Land that is not threatened?” “

 

Tino...” Berwald stands and walks about the desk, reaching out to cup the youngers cheek only have his wrist seized in a griplock. “Don’t you ”Tino” me, Sweden.” Finland seethes and glares up at the man he had learned to be close to and possibly adore. “For all their faults and hells, they are married. Mathias and Lukas have their Union and deep inside they realize they love each other still. There is a bond there that you will never break, even as much as you want to.” 

 

The wrist is pushed away and Tino steps back, lifting himself to his full height even while still far shorter. “I am that collateral you lose in order for the chance to have someone you have no business wanting. I leave for Saint Petersburg in the morning. You have no rights to see me off, rather...I don’t want to see you.” He swallows and for all he had felt anger for his people and pride, his heart was shattering under his bravado and tears threaten to fall now. “I should be grateful that Ivan left the room for me to stand as a Grand Duchy, but I will not stop fighting against this.” He lets out that last breath and the tears roll down his cheeks, but still he does not look away. “I will fight Ivan for as long as this lasts. I did not give up those battles when you gave up on me. Mark my words, when I am independent I will make you beg for my forgiveness, Sweden. I will make you regret what you have done because after all this time, I love you.” The tears roll faster, Berwald looking shocked at the sudden confession and that guild swells up in him as Tino reaches over to the desk for the copy of the treaty, tearing it into several pieces before holding his hands out and letting the scraps fall between them, staying silent till they settle on the floor. “Somewhere along the way, between you calling me a Wife and being cared for...I fell in love. It’s too late I know, but you should hear it from me and not later.” Waterlogged amethyst look to those Ice blue once behind the frames and Tino steps forward and reaches out to cup the other’s face, pulling him down into a chaste and too brief kiss. ”I hope you find in Norja what you had in me all along.” Whispering the words before he turns, the sound of boots light on the floor as he walks from the room and down the hall.

 

The silence that is left after the door closes weighs heavier than he had ever experienced, Berwald leaning back against the desk and looking down at the shreds on the floor. “You are having the regrets now?” Head snapping up and he sees the Russian in the doorway, leaning back to the frame with a childishly cruel smile. “Why are you here Ivan? I thought you left after the Summit for the treaty.” Standing straight as the Russian enter the room, the younger Empire shrugs and gives a chuckle. “Finland will need someone to show him the way to my Capital, so I stay to make sure he returns home safe.” 

 

“Saint Petersburg is not his home. It never will be.” The glare trained onto Ivan hardens, but it only gains a light laugh. “I think he will like it there. Gardens, Universities, the Baltic Nations he had been separated from when you stole him from the villages. Oh! Did you know Estonia and Finland are close? Even after all this time with you?” Trailing his finger over the brick of the fireplace he looks to the losing party of their War. “I will give him Universities, attention, protections..Freedom to govern more than you ever did.” Berwald clenches his jaw as Ivan steps closer, gripping onto the ledge of the desk behind him. “He will be happy and Saint Petersburg will become his home. Wait and see, Sweden. You lost more than you think in signing that treaty.” A white gloved hand pats the Swede’s shoulder and Berwald grabs Ivan by the forearm and holds tight, Lavender eyes widen slightly before squinting as he smiles. “You have till the sun rises and we leave on tide. Farewell, Sweden.” Pulling his arm free and walking away, Berwald is left to his thoughts once more. Turning to the desk with both hands on the darkwood to support him, it take a moment to realize why his vision was gone. Glasses are laid to the side and for the first time in many decades, he allows himself to cry for what he realizes he lost. The companion who fought by his side, the one who had picked him up after so many battles with the Dane. His wife and only friend....gone in the swift movement that it had taken him to sign the treaty. 

 

“I will make this right. Wait for me, Tino.” The words whispered softly to the room echo in his heart and mind, that self promise that would be held for the next Century without the Finn’s return.


	2. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their last night together is spent in tears and apologies.

The sun had set on the horizon long ago, but Tino was still on the front steps of the cabin that lay just on the outskirts of the town. The Russian had stopped by earlier, collecting the few possessions the Grand Duchy owned and had them taken to the ship that would depart in the morning. A now cold cup of tea in his hands and leaning against the post, there is a sigh before he sits upright at the sound of leaves crunching under weight. “I thought I told you that I didn’t want to see you again.” Hand moving off the sword that laid to the side of him on the wooden deck, he turns to look at the Swede who has stopped walking up the path at the words. 

 

“How could I let you leave like that after what you said?” Berwald asks honestly, still unsure of his words earning a sigh from the seated Finn. “If I said anything to you of importance then you should have listened to me long ago. I said my peace and I leave tomorrow. There is nothing else to say.” Tino stands, dusting himself off and grabbing the sheathed weapon before starting to turn and walk to the door as the elder Nordic steps forward and catches him by the wrist.  
“Tino, Please-” Berwald speaks softly as the other turns around and looks at his held wrist, then up to the pleading man. “The moment you signed those papers you lost the right to use my name, Sweden.” Even with the threatening words he blushes lightly, Tino’s wrist remains in the hold as the two men stand before the door of the cabin. “Finland. I don’t want you to leave like this. I don’t want you to leave at all.” Releasing the wrist in favor of bending to pick up the discarded teacup, he looks to the new Duchy. “Can I come in and we talk? I don’t want you to be alone tonight.” 

 

“You had no problem leaving me alone months ago when I asked for reinforcements.” Tino grumbles, but all the same opens the door and walks into the nearly bare space. “Close the door. I have the fire going.” Berwald steps in when directed, closing the door and then looking about. All signs of the Finn were gone, save for the bedding on the mattress in the corner. Books no longer lined the walls, the gun and sword collection gone from desk in the far corner. The place that had once been a refuge was now a cold reminder of what was to come. “I can’t take it back. As much as I want to keep you, I can’t protect you anymore.” Berwald sits when Tino gestures to the sitting bench the Swede had made for him so many winters ago, the Finn gently pulling the cup from the larger hands and taking it to the kitchen sink on the other side of the room. 

 

“You could have. You could have sent the men and supplies needed to my people, our people. Instead, you chose to send them out to the West.” The words tasted bitter in his mouth, but it was all honest. Tino turns to see the older man looking to his empty hands, Tino sighing heavily and walking over to lay his small hand between the two calloused ones. “What is this about, Berwald?" The anger from earlier had waned and went, the Finn's other hand laying atop the messy blond hair of the Swede. "No one walks all the way to the edge of town without a reason and after what I said to you earlier, I do not believe you have one.” The warm hands hold to the small one in his grasp, gently bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of Tino’s knuckles while looking like Berwald was praying. “I have a reason.” The Swede speaks without looking up, missing the full flush on the Finn’s face. “You told me you loved me and I love you too. That’s my reason.” 

 

It is silent in the cabin in the following moments, Tino trying to find the words to say and Berwald simply holding the hand close. “You are an idiot.” Tino finally breathes out, his free hand reaching out to cup the other’s chin and tip Berwald’s face up to meet him another soft kiss. "You are an idiot who gave me up, but now you want to keep me because I told you I love you?" Tears run from the rounded cheeks and down onto Berwald’s upturned face. 

 

“I love you, Tino.” The hands release the smaller one, reaching up and out to cup the wet cheeks and thumbs try to brush away the tears from closed eyes. “D-Don’t say that.” Tino’s hands fall to Berwald’s knees, to steady himself before kneeling to the floor before the Empire. “Do not tell me to keep it to myself now. I don’t have to hide it. Not going to anymore.” A sniffle from the younger and the Swede smiles, Tino closing his eyes as a kiss is placed to the center of his forehead. “I love you.” Berwald whispers over and over, pressing soft kisses to the wet red face while each confession makes Tino’s heart break all the more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! School is starting up and life has been crazy! Next chapter should be up by the end of the week! 
> 
> *Bows* Thank you for your support!


End file.
